The present invention pertains generally to a gutter for the collection of moisture or condensation subjacent a window frame or door frame of a home or other building structure and the discharge of same to the exterior of the structure to avoid damage, such as dry rot, which would otherwise occur.
It is accepted practice in the construction trade to install metal or plastic barriers, termed sill pans, of Z-shape in section on window or door sills during construction for the purpose of directing condensation away from the sill. Such a pan is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,882, issued to the present inventors, which extends lengthwise of a sill plate at the lower extremity of a window or door opening. The lowermost member of a window or door frame normally rests on the sill pan. Such pans terminate forwardly in a depending lip which overlies sheathing of an exterior building wall. While moisture and condensation are diverted by such pans, no provision is made for directing collected water outwardly to the exterior surface of the building wall with the result that water damage is done both to the sheathing and the wall treatment or surface material thereon. The remedy to such damage is costly in that the exterior surface of the structure must be removed and any damaged sheathing or wall material replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,170 discloses window sill construction including an outwardly projecting sill component for discharge of water away from the exterior surface of a building wall. A second sill member is directed toward the interior of the building structure and has a lip projecting inwardly from an inner wall of the structure and terminating above a receptacle to receive condensation occurring on the inner surfaces of a window.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,727 discloses a Z-shaped pan in place on a window frame member. Condensation on the inner surface of window glass gravitates through openings in a second plate component onto the pan for passage through additional openings in still another Z-shaped member. The patent does not address disposal of moisture occurring along upright components of the window frame. No provision is disclosed for collecting moisture received from the face of upright members of a window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,045 discloses a flashing about a window or door frame with the lowermost member of the frame received within a channeled portion of the flashing which terminates forwardly offset from the exterior surface of a wall. No provision is made for collecting condensation or moisture from the upright members of a window or door frame and directing same into a trough for discharge onto the exterior surface of a building wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,372 discloses the lowermost member or sash of a window as being of plastic material having a channel formed along the sash interior for the collection of condensation forming on the window interior. Openings in the plastic sash direct condensation from the channel to a cover plate which terminates forwardly offset from the outer surface of a window frame member. The channel terminates endwise at the upright edges of each side member of the window frame as disclosed in FIG. 2 of the patent drawings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,882 discloses a Z-shaped pan structure for installation on a sill prior to setting in place a window or door frame with the pan having a frontal lip depending over sheathing material of a wall structure. The pan additionally includes upright ends and contiguous frontal vertical flanges to protect building wall components from moisture. No provision is made for collecting and discharging water to the exterior surface of a building wall.